All I Ever Wanted
by estkella
Summary: AU Highschool Extreme opposites Trish and Jeff finally have something in common they've both been dumped! Together they formulate a perfect plan for revenge on their ex's only for the unexpected to happen...will it all work out?
1. Dumped

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything in this story to do with the WWE although i wish i did especially Chris Jericho.

**Title:** All I ever Wanted

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Total opposites Trish and Jeff finally have something in common they've both just been dumped. So together with a little persuasion from Trish they formulate a revenge plot. But what happens when the unplanned happens and they fall for each other? Will it work out or are they just too different?

**Pairing -** Pretty obvious.

**Characters -** Trish, Jeff, Amy/Lita, Matt, Dawn, Ashley, Mickie, John Cena and more.

**Genre -** Romance, Humour, Drama.

**A/N:** I've had this idea for a long time and have finally decided to write it. It was supposed to be set in the wrestling world but i though high school fitted it better. This is also my first proper mainly Trish/Jeff fic so i hope you like it.

Hope you enjoy and if you do please review. **

* * *

**

**All I Ever Wanted.**

_Chapter 1 – Dumped._

Trish smiled as she ran another hand through her blonde locks and admired herself one more time in the mirror adjusting her eye make up and lips gloss as she did. Straightening her shirt she and turning side on to get a side profile of herself she smiled, she looked perfect as normal.

Glancing up at the clock she realised it was nearly time to go. So walking over she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the bathroom. Entering the school hallway she made her way through the school grounds towards her destination. Flicking her hair over her shoulders as she confidently strode down the hallways like she did everyday saying hi's and hellos to everyone, nearly everybody spoke, looked or just stared at her.

To say Trish was popular was an understatement as she was considered the most popular girl in the entire school. One of those girls who were considered perfect at everything they did. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. Trish knew she was stunning to look at as she used it to her advantage whenever possible.

Her personalitie was one of mystery as she was never open with her feelings but alwasy put a brave smile on her face even when thigns were looking bad. This was what people admired about her the most her cheerful prowess she wasn't at all mean like the other girls she called friends.

Continuing her way towards the cafeteria in her own world thinking about where she was going she heard her name being called by a familiar sounding voice. Breaking her concentration she turned round to see her two closest friends running towards her.

"Trish wait up," a tall slim brunette called out as she made her way towards Trish.

Trish smiled, "hey Dawn."

"You look mighty happy," Dawn said raising an eyebrow.

"It's mine and John's four month anniversary today," Trish smiled widely, "he said he had something important to talk to me about," Trish smiled excitedly.

"You think he's gonna ask you to prom?" The second brunette asked slightly shorter than the first with darker hair and dressed a little more provocatively.

"Of course he is she's his _girlfriend_ Candice," Dawn Rolled her eyes at the brunette by her side.

"Well he hasn't asked her yet which is wierd to me," Candice said unsure.

Dawn rolled her eyes again and waved her hand dismissing what Candice had just implied, "don't listen to her he's _so_ asking you," Dawn smiled.

"I was just stating my mind," Candice huffed.

"Well next time keep it inside," Dawn turned from Candice to Trish, "he's asking you."

"You really think?" Trish said excited.

"Totally what else could he want to ask you about," Dawn shrugged.

Trish smiled and nodded knowing she was right. John Cena was her boyfriend and also happened to be the most popular boy in school. The pair had been dating for four months straight and Trish couldn't be happier. Their high school prom was four weeks away and John hadn't asked her yet but Trish just assumed as she was his girlfriend it was already decided. Plus the fact they were a dead cert at being prom king and queen so it all fitted in perfectly.

Saying goodbye to her two friend's Trish continued on her way outside to where she had arranged to meet John. As she walked away she could hear Dawn and Candice arguing as usual. Still smiling though as she walked as nothing could ruin this good mood she wasin or so she thought.

* * *

Over on the otherside of the school already in the cafeteria a boy sat queitly, his concentration was being taken by the drawing he was doing in to a tatty note book in front of him. He yawned slightly and ran a hand through his purple shoulder length hair that was his colour of choice this week as the week previous it had been tangerine orange. 

Currently sat alone as he always did as he wasn't consider to popular in fact he wasn't considered at all, he was the boy nobody knew or cared to know, to call Jeff Hardy an outcast and a loner would be correct.

Jeff stopped drawing for a few seconds to take a sip of his soda and then glanced upwards to the entrance of the cafeteria to see if she was there but as usual she was late or had forgotten. He sighed and looked back down continuing to draw going back into the dream world he so often inhabited.

It wasn't unusual for Mickie to be late or forget about their plans entirely as she so often did and to be honest this was what first attracted Jeff to his girlfriend. He remembered the first day they had met she had transferred to the school midway through freshman year and was late for class Jeff was too as he hadn't been bothered to get up on time. He remembered meeting this bumbling nervous girl who had asked him for directions she didn't seem bothered by his strange appearance like most people were. Jeff smiled as he remembered persuading her to cut class with him and since that day they had become friends until she asked him out.

Aloud noise in front of him broke his thoughts about the brunette, looking up he saw his brother Matt had just dropped his bag on the table and was sitting down. Jeff nodded to him and continued to draw.

"Where's Mickie?" Matt asked getting his lunch out and looking round.

Jeff shrugged not looking up.

"Thought she was meeting you here?" Matt asked.

"So did I," Jeff shrugged again.

Matt silently nodded and continued to eat his lunch until the pair was joined by a slightly stressed looking redhead and a happier looking blonde. The redhead threw her bag down on the table and slumped down into a seat putting her feet up on the table while the blonde sat down next to Matt leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Bad day already?" Jeff asked looking at the redhead.

"Don't talk to me about it thank _god_ graduation isn't that long away," The redhead sighed running a hand through her long hair.

"What happened?" Jeff asked.

"Ashley can explain," The redhead nodded at the blonde.

"She's just mad cause Bischoff just gave her detention for swearing," the blonde laughed.

"Not again," Matt shook his head, "Amy your gonna land yourself in serious trouble one day and…why am I bothering," Matt shrugged seeing he was getting nowhere.

"One little F word and he act like I'm some juvenile delinquent," Amy snapped.

"So we'll be waiting then for our ride home tonight," Jeff said frowning.

"Unless you wanna walk," Amy shrugged frustrated.

"You could just give us the keys," Jeff smirked knowing the answer.

Amy let out a snort of laughter, "fat chance I remember last time."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something to his pissed off step sister but stopped when he saw a figure emerging at the doorway. Seeing that she didn't look like she was coming inside the cafeteria Jeff grabbed his bag and books then made his way outside saying goodbye the others.

"Mickie," Jeff said approaching her.

The slim brunette turned to face him, "oh hi Jeff."

"Thought we were having lunch?" Jeff asked walking closer.

"Yeah I decided to have it with the girls instead," Mickie explained in a light shrug.

"Could have told me," Jeff laughed a little but noticing Mickie expression stopped, "something wrong?"

"Erm no."

"Okay cool so you wanna come round mine later we can cut English?" Jeff asked casually.

"I can't," Mickie shook her head.

"Okay so are we still on for the weekend then?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Jeff I can't anymore," Mickie sighed.

"That's okay there's always next…"

"No I mean us Jeff I can't do us anymore," Mickie sighed again.

Jeff furrowed his brow and was silent for a few seconds as he looked at the expression on the brunette before him finallyhe spoke.

"I don't understand," Jeff said.

"I want to break up," Mickie said confidently.

"Why?"

"Were just two different people now Jeff we just don't have the same goals anymore," Mickie said quietly.

"Goals…" Jeff let out a snort of laughter, "were in high school for gods sake we don't _have_ any goals!" Jeff said loudly.

"No I mean were different we've changed I just don't feel the same about you and I know you don't feel the same about me," Mickie explained like she had rehearsed this before.

"Yes I do," Jeff said annoyed, "why would you say that?"

"Jeff I really don't want to go into it here," Mickie looked round her.

"Well I do I want an explanation," Jeff said confused.

Mickie was silent for a few seconds then sighed, "take prom for example you haven't even asked me to go."

"You said you didn't want to go!"

"That was months ago see I've changed," Mickie yelled frustrated.

"Fine do you wanna go then?" Jeff raised his eyebrows.

Mickie yelled loudly, "no that wasn't what I meant…" sighing she walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I think it's best we just see other people."

Before Jeff could respond Mickie kissed him on the cheek and turned away and began to walk away in the other direction. Jeff stood there motionless he couldn't speak…had this just happened to him. He furrowed his brown thinking about what she had just said, goals. Jeff didn't begin to understand what she meant by this he always thought they had the same dreams and interests sure they had drifted in the last few months but he still loved her.

Looking back in the cafeteria he saw Matt and Amy talking he thought about going back inside but changed his mind and headed for the exit. His mind was to busy with thoughts about him and Mickie to think straight he needed air he needed space to think and that wouldn't involve his brother and step sister.

* * *

As he was walking away someone was walking in the direction he had just come from. Trish walked inside the cafeteria excitedly and stood looking round for her boyfriend finally she spotted him and bounded over smiling widely. Leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"Hey Trish," John said quietly not looking up.

"Hey babe," Trish said happily and sat down next to him her hand on his knee.

Trish looked into his blue eyes as he continued to read she remembered why she had like him in the first place something about those blue eyes enchanted her. Then there was the fact he was possible the best boyfriend ever in Trish's eyes, he always showered her with gifts and other special things that made her adore him. John could have the pick of the school and he had chosen Trish that made her feel special in its self.

There was silence between the two as Trish was waiting for him to respond but he remained quietly looking at a magazine in front of him.

"You wanted to speak to me," Trish broke the silence seeing he wasn't going to.

John looked up at her confused then nodded, "oh yeah I did didn't I."

Trish smiled silently waiting for him to ask her trying to act as though she had no idea..

"I want to break up," John said confidently.

Trish's smiled stayed in place as she re-played what he had just said to her in her mind over and over again like she had a rewind button implanted in her brain. Surely she'd heard him wrong, clearing her throat she asked.

"Excuse me?" Trish asked smiling.

"I said I want to break up," John repeated himself.

Trish remained quiet her smiled faded and she looked confused she hadn't heard him wrong. Was she in a dream was this real was her boyfriend breaking up with her?

"Trish."

Trish looked up at John who seemed like he was in a little bit of pain he motioned down at her hand. Looking down Trish saw she still had her hand on his knee and had quite a tight grip by now quickly she removed her hand.

"How could you do this to me?" Trish whispered.

"Trish I don't want to make a scene let's just be cool about this okay," John said calmly.

"Be cool about it you asshole!" Trish yelled.

John saw people turning round and looking so he stood up ready to walk away when Trish stood up also and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Tell me why!"

"Trish please I just can't be with you anymore nuthin' personal," John shrugged.

"Is there someone else?" Trish asked.

John remained silent and just shrugged.

"You bastard!"

Trish didn't feel upset or pain in fact she felt anger and frustration they were the reasons she did what she did next. Trish turned to the table next to her with John's things on it and tipped it over so everything went crashing to the ground. John's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" John yelled loud bending down picking his things up.

"How could you do this to me?" Trish yelled.

Trish yelled louder as she raised her bag and began to hit John with it. John raised his hands up in defence as he was in shock more than anything. A huge crowd had now formed to see the scene that was playing out in front of them. Everyone was in total shock as Trish had completely lost it.

"Trish!" Dawn yelled running through the crowd.

Dawn grabbed the crazy blonde round the waist and pulled her back stopping her from attacking him anymore. Trish stopped as she realised what she had done and stood motionless with Dawns arms still round her waist. Trish was breathing heavy and her hair was a mess she stood still looking at John who was just standing up now looking stunned.

"You crazy bitch."

"Hey watch your mouth!" Dawn yelled letting go of Trish and walking towards John.

Everyone was silent as they were still watching the scene suddenly the crowd started to part and a small grey-haired man came walking through the crowd looking very stern. He stopped as he saw the sight in front of him after a couple of seconds he spoke looking at Trish then to John.

"What the hell has happened here!"

John pointed at Trish, "she flipped out and went crazy I did nuthin' wrong."

"Of course you didn't Cena you never do _anything_ wrong," the teacher spoke sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"No Mr Bischoff he's right it was me," Trish spokein a tiny voice.

"You mean you did all this?" Mr Bischoff looked a little surprised.

Trish nodded.

Mr Bischoff was silent for a few seconds looking a little stunned, "in that case then Miss Stratus you just bought yourself a one way ticket to detention after school."

* * *

Jeff squinted as the sun beamed into his eyes as he walked out the school grounds not intent on turning back he had decided to skip the rest of the day. Walking slowly he was thinking about him and Mickie and if she was right. 

Stopping as he reached the school gates and then slowly walking through them he looked round to make sure nobody was around seeing the coast was clear he strolled out. As he reached the parking lot he looked round and was about to cross when he hard his name being called.

Turning round he saw his twin brother running towards him. Jeff sighed as he knew why Matt was here he was going to try and stop him like he always did.

"Matt don't bother I'm going," Jeff replied.

"Jeff what's the matter with you what happened with Mickie?" Matt asked shortening the distance between him and his brother.

"I'll tell you at home later just go back before we're both caught," Jeff ushered him.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked.

"Matt just go I'll talk to you later!" Jeff yelled.

"Promise," Matt raised an eyebrow.

Jeff rolled his eyes at his nosy brother, "I promise now go."

Matt was quiet for a few seconds then nodded, "Fine I'll see you later," Matt said grudgingly then turned to walk away but it was too late.

Stopping still in his tracks as he recognised as he saw the all to familiar face of the schools principal Mr McMahon walking towards him the strangest walk you will ever see.

"Mr Hardy care to tell me where you are going this afternoon?" Principal McMahon asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ah shit," Matt mumbled.

"See if you'd have just gone inside when I said," Jeff said quietly.

"What was that you said?" Mr McMahon asked getting closer.

"I was just going to my car and Matt was just keeping me company you know loving brother and all," Jeff said confidently.

"How nice of you, tell me which one is your car?" Principal McMahon looked round at all the cars parked near them.

"Erm that one," Jeff pointed at a red car in front of them.

"Really that one?"

"Yep that's his car," Matt nodded.

Principal McMahon nodded then tilted his head a little and furrowed his brow.

"Funny I always thought that car belonged to Vice Principal Bischoff."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but stopped and sighed, Matt turned to him and glared at his brother.

"Yeah exactly what I thought," Mr McMahon nodded, "I'll see you two in detention after school and one more thing I catch you skipping school again your suspended got that Hardy," Principal McMahon said sternly then pointed for Jeff and Matt to go back in to school.

"Err Mr McMahon in Matthews's defence he was only…" Jeff began to speak.

"INSIDE NOW!"

The two boys continued walking inside together both silent until they were out of ears length of Mr McMahon. Matt turned to Jeff and punched him in the arm.

"Dumbass!"

"You shouda just gone in when I said!" Jeff yelled pushing his brother.

"I was supposed to be going to Ashley's after school now I gotta sit around in detention with you!" Matt yelled.

"Well the bright side is Ames will be there and we won't have to walk home," Jeff shrugged.

Matt rolled his eyes and turned in the other direction of his brother and began to walk away. Jeff just watched him go as he sighed a little could this day get any worse? Jeff knew he had to get through detention before he could answer that and he had no idea just what surprises that would bring.

* * *

**A/N: So first chapter done i'm really uncertain about this story so your feedback would be appreciated.**

**Please review and let me know if i should continue as i've already written a few more chapters.**


	2. Crime and Punishment

_Chapter 2 – Crime and Punishment._

"Mr Bischoff have a heart I was emotional I didn't know what I was doing you have to let me off please," Trish pleading hoping inside the small man was a live beating heart something that had been a topic of debate for many years among people.

"Sorry but damage to school property is an offence," Mr Bischoff said sternly not even looking at her suddenly he stopped walking and turned to the blonde next to him and smiled, "If you can't do the time then don't do the crime."

Trish rolled her eyes she'd heard this so many times before in fact the whole student body had on occasion, "this isn't a prison sir I was dumped by the love of my life surely you can understand that," Trish may have been a bit dramatic with her last words but hey if it worked.

"You kids today when will you learn?" Mr Bischoff chuckled shaking his head and continued to walk not looking at the blonde who was walking beside him begging him.

Trish sighed loudly stamping her foot like a child and then set about following the man some more. Trish had been waiting outside Mr Bischoff's office after school had finished in hope of being able to change his mind about her detention she had followed him around the school for about ten minutes already, whichwas makingher late for detention as it was. Unlucky for her their was no persuading him as he was a fan of the rules and regulations and liked nothing more than to put them in place.

Mr Bischoff stopped again causing Trish to walk into him slightly. Turning to her he sighed, "Miss Stratus either you go to your detention now or I'll give you detention for a whole month."

Trish pursed her lips together in rage but just nodded and walked away knowing there was no possible way to get out of it no matter how much she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Maybe some of your fellow delinquents will care about your problems," Mr Bischoff called out as Trish walked further away form him down the hall.

Trish rolled her eyes and mimicked him as she walked away in the opposite direction to him. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, where had it all gone the fantastic mood she had been this morning had vanished as quick as her rage had come earlier. Trish sighed as she replayed that memory in her mind of her hitting John, not that the bastard didn't deserve it she thought unable to help the slight smirk that was being emitted across her face.

* * *

Across the school grounds already settled in and waiting were three people who unlike Trish hadn't even bothered asking Mr Bischoff to reconsider as being the veterans of detention that they were they knew there was no point what so ever. Instead they had headed over to detention as soon as the bell had rang and where now waiting. Currently sat on the back row in a line with Matt in the middle they were deep in discusion with only one topic to discuss, two being more talkative then one.

"Different goals?" Amy laughed as though she didn't believe what she had just been told, "what type of excuse is that?"

"Bullshit that's what," Matt said knowingly.

"Just drop it okay," Jeff sighed trying again to stop the talking.

"Oh don't worry Jeffy you'll find someone else," Amy laughed in a baby voice.

Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned his head upon his hand as he sat on the end of the table next to Matt.The ten minutes they had been in detention seven of them were Matt and Amy persuading Jeff to tell them what was wrong with him and what happened with Mickie. Finally unable to take it anymore he had given inand explained to them about what Mickie had said and her reasons. Both of them surprisingly sympathised with him and were doing their best to cheer him up but to no avail.

Everyone was quiet as the woman at the front of the room stood up and looked down a list of names and then looked back up confused a few seconds later.

"Anyone seen Trish?"

The three shook their head as neither had seen the blonde since her performance at lunch. It had been gossip of the school for the rest of the day. As the woman was about to speak again the Trish came running into the room looking a little flustered as she had just ran the entire length of the school in under two minutes.

"Ah there you are take a seat please," the old woman montioned to the seats in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late," Trish murmured breathless.

Trish caught her breath a little then looked round the room her eyes settled on the three people sat at the back. Trish knew who they were she knew them well as they were her neighbours and had lived in the house next door to hers nearly all her life.

Although that was true they weren't the closest of friends and didn't hang out together as Trish had her own circle of friends and they had theirs. They were considered a different social standard than Trish and so they never hung out.Although this didn't mean they weren't civil to each other in fact they were quite friendly to each other when the occasion aroused. Trish was closest to Amy as the two had been friends when they were younger before Amy's mother married Matt and Jeff's father and they had moved in. After that Amy and Trish had simply grown apart and gotten their own friends.

This didn't bother Trish as she smiled at the redhead and walked over putting her bag down and occupying the seat next to her.

"Your not going to hit me are you?" Amy laughed playfully raising her arm in defense.

Trish shook her head, "please don't mention it."

Once Trish was settled in her seat and the others had quietened down the elderly woman at the front of the classroom stood up and began to hand out sheets of paper then sat back down.

"Those are you assignments for this hour Mr Bischoff's orders," the woman spoke before she reached into her desk draw and pulled out a thick paperback and began to read ignoring the looks she was receiving.

Staring at her quietly for a few seconds the four then looked down at the paper in front of them. Confused looks spread across all their faces.

"What the hell is this?" Amy whispered arching her eyebrow.

Matt laughed. "I swear Bischoff used to work in a prison have you read this?"

"A questionnaire is he joking?" Jeff looked confused.

All four were currently looking at a questionnaire on punishment that Mr Bischoff had put together for them to answer while they were in detention his aim was to see if they thought their punishment fit their crime. This wasn't unusual for him to do something strange like this as he was known as one of the strictest teachers in the school.

"Well I'm not doing it," Jeff scrunched his up into a tiny ball and threw it over the other side of the classroom into a nearby trashcan then lowered his head so it was rested on his arms flat on the desk in front of him..

"I'm just gonna say yes to everything," Amy nodded beginning to write.

"In that case I'm gonna say no to everything," Matt said as he began to write.

"Erm Mrs Moolah what do we do when were finished?" Trish asked raising her hand.

The elderly woman raised her eyes from the book slightly and then shrugged before putting her eyes back into the book. Trish looked back at her paper and shrugged curling it into a tiny ball and threw it into the same trashcan that had claimed Jeff's.

* * *

Half an hour later and assignments finished the four were just talking randomly to fill time until they could go home they only had twenty minutes left. At the moment Matt was talking on his cell phone to Ashley, Jeff was as usual drawing in his folder and Amy and Trish were just making small talk about stuff in general. Amy wanting to bring up today but thought it best not to.

"So do you have a date for prom?" Trish asked the redhead.

Amy let out a stifled laugh, "no."

"Oh," Trish nodded.

"What about you?" the question flowed from Amy's lips before she had a chance to think what she had just asked regreting it immediately until she saw the look on Trish's face she didn't look too mad.

"No not anymore," Trish answered in a light sigh.

"Well I'm sure you'll find somebody or just go stag like me," Amy smiled.

"What happened to the that blonde guy you were dating…Aaron or something?" Trish asked thoughtfully.

"Adam and we broke up a while ago it was a messy situation," Amy nodded waving off the comment.

"Oh sorry…sucks huh?" Trish said slowly.

"It happened months ago I'm over it and by the way from what I've heard John's a jerk anyway," Amy shrugged self assured, "your better without him."

"Thanks...I guess so," Trish's shoulders lifted into a tiny shrug. Although Amy had said that and earlier Dawn had spent an entire hour in the girls bathroom telling her the same thing, Trish didn't really feel like it to her John was her world.

Quickly Matt finished speaking and snapped his cell shut with a flick of his wrist and looked over at Amy, "you could go with Jeff to the prom he doesn't have a date anymore."

Jeff looked up slightly at his brother not saying a word just narrowed his eyes at him then looked back down and continued to draw not paying attention to the others he enjoyed it that way. Amy didn't find that method as appealing as Jeff as she reached back and flicked Matt behind his ear causing him to yell out. Amy smirked and sat back straight then spoke.

"First of all that's gross and second I don't mind going alone it'll be liberating," Amy smiled pulling her tongue out at Matt who just rolled his eyes.

"You just mean no one will go with you," Jeff mumbled not looking up.

"Excuse me but I don't think you should be making comments like that after what happened to you today huh…where's Mickie?" Amy snapped back folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded quietly a sadness in his voice.

"Sorry Jeff." Amy said after she realised what she had just said.

A thick silence entered the room as everyone was now in a down mood. Breaking the silence finallt Trish spoke, "what happened today?" Trish looked between Amy and Jeff.

Jeff didn't look up he continued to draw so Amy took the lead and explained motioning between Trish and Jeff, "you two have something in common Jeff got dumped today too," Amy explained.

Trish looked over at Jeff sympathetically tilting her head something she hated people doing to her but it came as an instinct, "really."

Jeff just nodded, "yup."

"Maybe you two could go the prom together," Matt laughed loudly.

Amy and Matt both broke out in laughter while Jeff didn't even bother looking up he just continued to draw and Trish just looked slightly depressed.

"I don't think I'm going to prom," Trish said to no one inparticular.

"But your gonna be prom queen," Matt said as though Trish had no idea.

"Doesn't look like that anymore not since that piece of garbage decided he didn't want me anymore and that he preferred somebody else!" Trish said furiously then realised she was yelling. Trish looked round all eyes were focused on her even Jeff had looked up.

Smiling shyly Trish just shrugged, "sorry I just get a little mad sometimes."

"Don't have to tell us we saw your live demenstration at lunch," Matt said nodding.

Jeff looked up at his brothers comment, "what happened at lunch?"

Everyone looked at him as though he had two heads or something. Was he possible the only person on school campus that hadn't heard about Trish's outburst. Sure he had been in his dream world all day and hadn't paid much attention to idle gossip as it was usually about him but somehow he had managed to miss the biggest story for years. Turns out for the second time that day Jeff was the last to know.

* * *

While Amy, Matt and a reluctant to look an idiot Trish relayed the story of Trish's lunchtime escapades to Jeff they hadn't noticed the last ten minutes of detention fly by and soon Mrs Moolah was getting to her feet informing them it was time to go. Quickly getting to their feet the four packed away their belongings. Matt and Amy handing in their assignments and headed for the door. Trish lagged behind as she was alone as Amy reached the door she turned to her and waved.

"See you around."

"Yeah," Trish waved goodbye.

Matt and Jeff both nodded as they made their way out of the room after Amy leaving Trish alone that would probably be the last time they spoke for a good while unless they needed to borrow a plate or some sort of dish back home. Trish sighed and looked out the window at the sunny afternoon how could she be so miserable on such a glorious day.

Suddenly it dawned on her without John she had no way of getting home. Grabbing her bag she dashed out of the room and ran out of the school doors and all the way to the parking lot. As she reached it she found the three standing round the car talking about to get in. Running towards them Amy noticed her and smiled.

"Hi sorry about this but could I get a ride home?" Trish asked.

"Sure hop in," Amy said nodding towards the car and receiving a huge smile from Trish who was again slightly out of breath.

"I call shotgun!" Matt yelled loudly.

"You always call shotgun that's not fair!" Jeff grumbled shoving his hands into his pants pocket.

"Just get in the car!" Amy said rolling her eyes.

Slowly the two boys made their way to the car and Matt climbed in the front passenger side while Jeff climbed in the back along with Trish. The car ride was pretty silent apart from Matt arguing with Amy about the radio selection. Trish stared out the window thoughtfully there had to be something she could do to make herself feel better. Then there was a strange feeling inside of her of the need to getthat back at John somehow but what? Shaking her mind of these unhealthy thought Trish glanced to her right she saw Jeff silently looking in his notepad as he always did. Whenever she would see him either around school or in his backyard at home he was always with that book. Jeff looked up at her as though he felt a presence andquickly snapped the book shut and put it away.

Trish realised what she had done and felt a little embarrassed as she blushed red, "sorry I wasn't being nosy," Trish fumbled for her words, "I just always wonderd what's so special about that book," Trish finished with a nervous smile.

"Nothing It's just my drawings thats all there kinda private," Jeff said looking out the window not returning the smile he had been offered.

Trish noticed the depressed tone in his voice and even though he wasn't looking at her she could tell he looked sad, "I guess it's not been a great day huh?" Trish said sighig herself.

"No," Jeff shook his head then looked at Trish and offered her a small smile.

Trish was a little taken back by this as she had never seen Jeff smile before, in fact she had never really seen him do much of anything as he was an incredibly private person and even though she knew hardly anything about Matt and Amy she knew even less about Jeff. All the time they had lived right next door to him she could only remember a handful of times she had actually spoken to him even then it was only a hello or goodbye. Trish smiled back a little then went about looking out the window again as she didn't want to offend him in any way like she was good at Trish was what people called blunt sometimes.

Finally after a short journey the car stopped out side of the Hardy-Dumas house and they all climbed out Trish thanking Amy and then saying goodbye then crossing the lawn to her own house.

"That was weird huh?" Matt said unlocking the front door.

"What was?" Amy asked following him inside.

"Trish," Matt replied removing his shoes.

Amy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking inside after a few seconds she looked back up at Matt, "no," Amy shook her head, "she is our neighbour Matt what's weird about that?"

"No I mean just everything," Matt said walking past her.

"Well she had just been dumped and you saw what happened at lunch…I guess she's just a little traumatised," Amy nodded, "I can't help but feel sorry for her and I couldn't just leave her to walk home."

Matt laughed a little, "you feel sorry for her?"

"Yeah of course I do it's not nice to get dumped you know and believe it or not I like her," Amy said walking past Matt into the living room.

"You two were like friends when you were five when was the last time you hung out like going to the mall or something," Matt said sitting down.

"First I don't go to the mall and second it doesn't matter if were not close she's nice to me so I'm nice to her," Amy said shrugging as she reached for the TV remote and switched it on.

Matt shrugged to happy with the answer and he really wasn't in the mood for an argument with the redhead so he took a seat and began to watch whatever Amy had chosen silently. After a few more seconds Jeff walked into the living room and slouched down on to the sofa next to Amy. Jeff was never the most energetic person anyway and was rather a quiet person who kept to his own thoughts but today there was someting wrong and you could tell in his eyes which were so vibrant green normally.

"You okay man?" Matt asked after a long silence.

Jeff nodded silently.

"Well let us know if you need anything," Amy smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ten minutes passed of even silence as nobody was paying much attention to the program on the screen finally Matt stood up stretching with his arms above his head breaking it with a satisfied moan and looked down at the other two, "well I'm going to Ash's see you two later."

"Looks like it's just us two then how about a girlie night in we could have hot chocolate and marshmallows and swap stories I could do your hair," Amy laughed looking at Jeff.

Jeff didn't respond with a comment just closed his eyes and lay his head back on the sofa. Matt laughed shaking his head then left the room and walked to the front door as he opened it he was greeted by the sight of Trish who had her fist raised in a ball about to knock.

"Hey Trish," Matt said sounding confused by the blondes presence at his house.

"Hi Matt I was just wondering if I could come in as there's nobody at my house and I could use some company," Trish said cheerfully.

"Erm yeah sure come in I'm just on my way out but Ames and Jeff are inside," Matt gestured behind him as he walked past Trish.

Trish nodded and walked past him into the house and along into the living room where she found Jeff sat alone watching TV. Standing there for a few seconds Trish was staring at him, like in the car he looked up knowing someone was there a look of complete confusion spread across his face.

"There's nobody at my house and I wanted some company," Trish explained walking into the room.

"Ames is in the kitchen," Jeff replied turning his attention back to the TV.

"That's fine it was you I wanted to speak to anyway."

Trish smiled cheerfully again and sat down on the sofa next to Jeff who was more interested in the TV then her. After a few minutes of silence Trish spoke much to Jeff's dislike as he was watching the TV and she was being an interruption.

"So how long were you and Mickie together?" Trish asked.

Jeff didn't look at her, "since Freshman year," Jeff mumbled.

"Really and here I am heartbroken after only four months you must be devastated," Trish said loudly as Jeff turned the volume up.

"Spose so," Jeff replied mumbled still not looking at her.

"Aren't you mad?" Trish asked louder.

"Course I am," Jeff still wasn't looking at her.

"Don't you wanna do something about it?" Trish asked sounding thoughtful.

Jeff sighed knowing there was no way of shutting the blonde up so he turned the TV off and looked round at her, "like what force her to be my girlfriend again I think that's illegal," Jeff said sounding a little frustrated.

"No not that," Trish laughed waving a hand at his comment.

"What then?" Jeff said raising his eyebrows you could see the annoyance on his face.

Trish smiled as she had been dieing to tell him since she had walked in sitting face on with him she breathed in looking a little excited as she did, "well I was thinking to myself earlier and I realised why get mad when you can get even," Trish smiled wider waiting for Jeff's responce.

Jeff scrunched his face up he had absolutely no idea what the blonde was talking about and he didn't care much either but this seemed to be the only way to make her shut up so he sighed, "exactly what are you going on about?"

"Well its simple really...I'm talking about revenge," Trish's lips curled into an evil smile.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen now, well i've already written the next chapter so you won't have to wait long. **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and don't forget i need more they help me to continue.**


	3. Acts Of Persuasion

_Chapter 3 – Acts of Persuasion._

Jeff stared at the blonde at his side silently for a few seconds trying to understand what exactly she meant. Finally shaking his head he spoke.

"Revenge?" Jeff sounded confused as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know get back at them for what they did to us," Trish said enthusiastically.

"I know what revenge is Trish tell me you're joking right?" Jeff asked sounding a little taken back by the now evident evil blonde.

"No I'm serious I've been thinking about it all day and in detention. Then when I heard you'd been dumped too…I just thought it would be perfect!" Trish clapped her hands together excited.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but stopped and just scrunched up his nose. Was this girl for real?

Trish sensing his confusion spoke a little more calmly, "I could get back at John and you could get back at…" Trish looked lost for words.

"Mickie," Jeff finished Trish's sentence.

"Yeah you could get back at Mickie it's perfect," Trish smiled regaining her excitement.

Jeff closed his mouth and was silent as though he was thinking then suddenly spoke, "I don't think so," Jeff shook his head quickly turning back to the TV.

Trish narrowed her eyes and sighed then instantly snatched the remote out of his hands. Jeff looked more shocked than anything as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Jeff asked stunned.

"Yeah but that's for another time...listen to me," Trish said sounding frustrated.

"No," Jeff said flatly.

"You haven't even heard me out," Trish yelled annoyed at his stubbornness.

"Yeah I have and no," Jeff made a grab for the remote but was to slow as Trish moved it out of his reach.

"Give me two minutes," Trish yelled.

"No," Jeff said as he made another attempt for the remote.

Trish quickly shoved the remote down her top and smirked at him, "two minutes."

"Why don't you go get one of your friends to do it with you? Why do you want me?" Jeff asked rolling his eyes clearly frustrated by now.

"Because you've been dumped too so you know how angry I am cause you feel the same," Trish pleaded.

Jeff was silent then spoke, "sorry no," Jeff quickly snatched the remote from down Trish's top smirking at her and turned the TV on again.

Trish looked stunned as she opened her mouth to say something when Amy came walking back into the room a little surprised to see Trish there as she hadn't been in Amy's house since she was about five years old. Amy smiled anyway and sat down she was holding a bowl full of popcorn which she placed down on the table in front of the three of them.

"So what brings you here?" Amy looked at Trish.

"Oh just wanted to speak to Jeff about something," Trish said casually.

"I can go back outside if you want?" Amy smirked as she joked.

"No were done here anyway," Jeff said suddenly looking at Amy then to Trish, "Trish was just leaving," Jeff said rudely.

"Really cause you can stay if you want there's plenty to go around," Amy said cheerfully not seeing the death glare Jeff was sending her.

"I think she's _busy_ Ames," Jeff said implying as he shot a quick glance at Amy who was still oblivious to his secret pleas.

"No I'm free _all night,_" Trish smiled grabbing a piece of popcorn and sitting back onto the sofa as close to Jeff as possible who just groaned and tried to ignore her.

The night continued with Amy and Trish talking for hours over the TV which Jeff turned up louder. Trish would also constantly every chance she got try and talk to Jeff about her plan but all she got was a disgruntled groan and a rude reply. Finally having had enough Jeff left the living room and headed for bed leaving Amy and Trish down stairs. To say he was furious was an understatement as he didn't have the slightest clue as to why she was tormenting him neither did he had a clue as to just how persistant Trish could be but he was sure as hell going to find out.

* * *

Friday morning and Amy, Matt and Jeff were getting ready for school doing there normal routine as always. Currently Amy was sat in the kitchen eating breakfast with her mother while Matt was in the shower and Jeff was…well he was still in bed.

Half an hour later a very tired looking Jeff along with wide awake Amy and Matt made there way outside to their car ready to make their journey to school.

"Try and stay out of trouble please Amy," her mother yelled to her as she was walking out the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Amy sighed as she closed the door.

Amy unlocked the car and climbed in along with the two boys Jeff as usual was the last one as he was moving very slowly.

"I shoulda' just cut today," Jeff yawned.

"You'll be fine you got us there with you," Amy said turning round as Jeff was in the back as normal.

"You can always talk to Trish," Matt smirked.

Jeff faked a laugh and sat back closing his eyes.

"What was with you two last night anyway?" Amy asked still not starting the car.

"Oh nothing much she was just going on about being dumped and other crap. Like I really wanna talk about that stuff especially with her," Jeff sighed.

"I remember not to long ago when you would have loved to spend time with her alone," Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah and I remember when you would have to," Jeff shot back not feeling so happy today.

"You two are stupid," Amy shook her head and then turned back towards the stirring wheel.

Jeff closed his eyes again as he tried to catch some extra sleep on the way to school. His mind travelled to Matt's words just then. It was true when Jeff and Matt first started living next door to Trish he did have a crush on her but he was ten years old and it had faded fast after a few years when he realised they were two totally opposite personalities. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive nearly every guy a school found the blonde attractive but they were as different as people could be both on different ends of the social spectrum.

Jeff's eyes opened at the sound of tapping on glass as he looked to his left he saw Trish stood there smiling. Jeff groaned and closed his eyes again.

"If we ignore her she'll go away," Jeff said sighing.

"Jeff!" Amy said stunned as she reached over him and unlocked the door.

A very cheerful Trish ducked her head into the car and looked over at Amy, "can I catch I ride with you guys my mom has gone to work early and my cars in the auto garage?"

"No," Jeff replied quickly.

"Luckily for you i'm driving so climb in," Amy replied ignoring the looks Jeff was sending her.

Quickly Trish climbed into the car and Amy finally backed it down the driveway and onto the road then began their journey to school as normal like they did everyday. Only for Jeff it was different as he had a companion in the back with him one he really didn't want to see today. He could see her looking at him with that crazy look she had in her eyes last night he really didn't want to think about what she could possible have inside that head of hers. Jeff had always thought of Trish as prim and proper not crazy and insane as she was coming off as lately.

Glancing to his left slightly he saw she was looking right at him as though she was thinking about saying something. Jeff closed his eyes and looked away. Today was going to be a very long day he just knew it.

* * *

Jeff yawned as he walked out of his Algebra class his bag trailing on the floor behind him as he made his way towards the cafeteria turning right ready to make his way to lunch. Immediately he stopped dead in his tracks and turned round and began to walk in the other direction faster than he had ever walked in his life hoping she hadn't seen him.

"Oh no you don't," Trish said running towards him from behind grabbing his arm.

"You know stalking is illeagle in over fiftie countries," Jeff sighed.

"I'm not stalking you I'm merley following you around constantly until you agree to help me," Trish said cheerful, "sooner you agree the sooner I go."

"Please what about if I give you money then will you leave me alone?" Jeff sighed.

"Nope'" Trish grinned.

Jeff released his arm from her grip and tried walking away again put as promised Trish was persistent. Since this morning as they shared homeroom Trish had done everything but follow him into the boys toilets in order to get him to agree to help her, but with no luck as Jeff remained stubborn and refused to help. This didn't deter Trish it only made her more determined.

Jeff continued to walk with Trish hot on his heels showing no sign of letting up. Trying to walk faster to lose her but she just kept up with the pace as he entered the cafeteria and took a seat on a table alone. Trish merrily sat down next to him and just stared at him silently. Jeff tried to ignore her but could feel her eyes burning into him finally he looked over.

"Can I at least think about it?" Jeff asked annoyed.

"Will you say yes?" Trish asked without missing a beat.

"No," Jeff said quickly.

"Then no you can't think about it," Trish said loudly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're slightly unstable?" Jeff asked looking back at his notebook.

"Only my psychiatrist," Trish replied immediately.

Jeff looked up at her instantly then rolled his eyes, "yeah funny joke."

Trish smirked, "who says I'm joking."

"I'm still not helping you even if you are crazy," Jeff looked down again.

Trish was silent for a few seconds then shifted her chair towards Jeff, "do you know how many guys would love to be in your position right now," Trish said seductively putting her hand on Jeff's arm.

Jeff sighed and moved his chair away, "that shit isn't going to work on me."

"Jeff!" Trish pushed his arm annoyed.

"Hey and don't think that shit is going to work," Jeff said pointing at Trish purse, "I'm tougher than I look you can't beat me into helping either."

Trish sighed loudly, "Jeff just face it your going to help me I can be very persistent you know," Trish said confidently.

"Please Trish I'm begging you just leave me alone for a few hours and I promise to think about it okay," Jeff said after a very long sigh

Trish bit her lip for a few seconds then nodded, "fine I'll come get you after lunch then," Trish nodded.

"I said a few _hours,_" Jeff said sounding frustrated.

"Yeah well I don't have a few hours," Trish shrugged.

"Fine after lunch," Jeff sighed loudly, "just go please."

Trish smiled widely and stood up, "see you after lunch...partner."

With those last words Trish walked away out of the cafeteria and away from Jeff who looked relieved finally to have some peace and quiet. He watched her walk away thinking there had to be something wrong with the blonde after all the insults he said to her she came back for more as though nothing had happened. Jeff's peace wasn't for long as he was soon joined by Amy, Matt and Ashley.

"Was that Trish walking away from here?" Matt asked as he sat down in the chair Trish had been previously occupying.

Jeff nodded silently.

"Is there something going on with you two?" Amy asked as she kicked her feet up.

Jeff scrunched his nose up and looked at Amy as though she was completely crazy.

"Okay sorry," Amy held her hands up defensively.

"What did she want?" Matt asked.

"The same as before to talk," Jeff sighed, "why she can't just talk to one of the barbies she calls friends I don't know," Jeff shrugged.

"You weren't rude to her were you cause last night you were rude." Amy spoke narrowing her eyes at Jeff.

"I was not rude," Jeff pulled a face.

"What happened last night have I missed something since when did you and Trish talk?" Ashley spoke up confused.

"Since yesterday in detention Jeff and Trish have become soul mates or something," Matt laughed.

Jeff sighed loudly all he'd wanted was a little peace and quiet some time alone to think about his life at the moment. Trish was right he was unhappy about being dumped and he was angry at Mickie but rather than show his emotions he just wanted to be alone to think, but so far he'd had no luck. Jeff stood up and grabbed his bag then began to make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Did we do something?" Ashley asked looking round at the other two.

Matt shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

Trish walked slowly to her locker while thinking about what Jeff would say no matter what she thought he was going to help her one way or another. Smiling as she reached her lockers and saw Dawn and Candice waiting for her looking not so happy.

"Afternoon ladies," Trish smiled as she reached them.

"Trish where have you been?" Dawn said crossing her arms.

"Oh just around you know," Trish smiled.

"Yeah we saw you with that loser Hardy, what's with you two?" Candice asked sneering.

"He's my neighbour Candice that's all and he's _not_ a loser." Trish said shaking her head feeling a little angry at her stuck up friends comment.

"So you're not blowing us off to become a punk then?" Dawn laughed finally smiling.

"Never," Trish smiled.

"Great," Dawn grinned.

The three then turned and continued on their way to get some food walking down the hallway Trish noticed that all eyes were on her. Earlier she hadn't noticed this as she had been focused on Jeff but now she couldn't help but see everyone was looking at her.

Trish tried to ignore this and turned to Dawn, "have you guy's seen John today?"

Dawn stopped walking and looked sympathetically at her friend, "are you okay?"

Trish laughed at this, "yeah of course I am."

"Trish you know if you need to speak to anyone were always here," Dawn said.

"Its just you seem to be taking this _too_ well I mean you haven't even cried yet Trish," Candice added, "I mean he dumped you in front of everyone and made you look a complete fool."

"Candice!" Dawn hit the brunette playfully in the arm.

Trish rolled her eyes, "I'm fine really it was only a four month relationship anyway," Trish shrugged as she brushed off her friends comments.

"Fine but you if you change your mind you know were I live and my number and my e-mail and my…" Dawn began to speak.

"Dawn I get it…now I'm gonna go freshen up and I'll see you two in a mo," Trish smiled walking away.

Trish left her friends stood silently watching her walk away they sighed.

"Poor girl," Dawn said.

Trish walked into the ladies toilets and stood at the looking in the mirror what she had just told her friends was a lie, she wasn't okay. She wasn't upset she was angry and she did feel like a fool but that would all change if she could just get Jeff to agree. Thinking for a moment she nodded knowing exactly what will get him to change his mind.

* * *

Jeff sat silently under a tree outside he used to some here all the time with Mickie but now it was different he was alone. Looking down at his sketch pad he began to draw again the picture resembled a woman. Jeff looked over at his watch and noticed lunch was over and had been for about five minutes already. Standing up he made his way back into the school building before he was caught by Bischoff or anyone else.

Thinking the coast was clear he entered the building but stopped when he heard his name being called. Jeff sighed and hung his head it wasn't Bischoff it was worse. For a split second Jeff thought about turning in his spot and making a dash for the door but knew she would only follow him and plus she did live next door to him so he couldn't avoid her forever. So instead he stood his ground and sighed.

"I've been looking for you all over," Trish yelled running towards him.

"Well you've found me now," Jeff said threw gritted teeth.

"So have you thought about it?" Trish asked walking closer to him.

Jeff looked into her expectant hazel eyes and thought about telling her the truth that as soon as she had left him in the cafeteria he hadn't given a second thought about what she had been asking him. Instead he lied to her as he thought it would be easier as he had heard what happened when she was angry and Jeff didn't want to be on the receiving end of the purse that was currently perched on her arm ready to attack.

"Yeah," Jeff nodded.

"And?" Trish said her hands clasped together nervously.

"Sorry but no," Jeff shook his head and walked away quickly before she could strick.

"JEFF!" Trish yelled running up to him.

Jeff stopped in his tracks again and turned to face the blonde by now he was feeling a little pissed off at her always being there.

"Trish you have to stop this please your driving me crazy!" Jeff yelled putting his hands to his head.

"All I want is a quick answer then I'm gone I promise," Trish shrugged.

"I can't give you that answer," Jeff said annoyed.

"Why?" Trish seemed confused.

Jeff sighed. "Because unlike you I want to just move on I don't want to dwell on the fact I've been dumped. Unlike you I feel like crap and I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to get on with my miserable life," Jeff yelled.

"But Jeff…" Trish began to speak.

"Trish you ever thought the reason you were dumped in the first place is because you're _insane_. You need to MOVE ON please and stop with this _stupid_ plan of yours!" Jeff yelled.

Jeff breathed deeply once he had said all that and then turned around again. Smiling a little as he thought he'd managed to do it there was no possible way she would follow him now. Jeff stopped walking when he heard a little sniffle behind him turning round he saw Trish with tears in her eyes. Jeff immediately felt awful he'd made her cry no matter how neurotic or how crazy she was he couldn't help but feel bad about making her cry. She had just been dumped and he knew how bad that was so he of all people knew that she didn't need anything on top of it.

Sighing he walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Trish."

Trish shook her head quietly.

"Please don't cry I didn't mean the things I said I was just a little stressed you can understand that can't you," Jeff said softly.

"I just want to move on too but I _can't_…and all I ever wanted was your help but…" Trish stopped as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "nevermind…" Trish cried more.

Jeff looked at her silently as she continued to cry and for some reason he found himself nodding.

"Okay I'll help you."

"You promise?" Trish asked like a little child.

"Yeah I guess so," Jeff shrugged having no idea what he was doing.

Trish immediately looked up smiling widely and jumped up and down, "thats great!"

Jeff stepped back a little surprised by her change of attitude, "hey how come you're all happy now?" Jeff asked confused.

"Haven't you never seen fake tears before?" Trish let out a snort of laughter as she wiped her eyes.

"You used fake tears on me!" Jeff yelled stunned.

"It's no big deal I do it all the time," Trish shrugged as she reached into her purse for her compact.

"Wait a second you used fake tears to get me to help you?" Jeff was very stunned by how conniving Trish was he really didhad no idea.

"Yep and it worked like a charm," Trish smirked, "now come on we don't want to be late for class," Trish smiled patting him on the shoulder as she walked past.

Jeff stood motionless as he watched the blonde walk away as cheerful as ever as she re-did her make up. He shook his head, what had just happened and worst of all he had agreed but what to he had no idea? Knowing Trish and what he had learnt about her in the last two days he knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

**A/N: So I was pleased with that chapter the way it went and I love writing Trish.**

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews so far I really appreciate them, so don't forget to review.**


	4. On The Same Page

_Chapter 4 – On The Same Page._

"Hey I wanna talk to you!" Jeff regained his composure and ran after Trish.

Trish ignored him and continued to walk now she had gotten what she wanted she no longer needed to follow him around so she was making her way to class. Jeff caught up to her and grabbed her arm turning her around so she was facing him.

"I'm not helping you now after that little stunt," Jeff said shaking his head.

"Yes you are because you promised and you can't back out on a promise," Trish smiled.

"You obviously don't know me very well then do you," Jeff said flatly.

"Your doing it," Trish shrugged and continued to walk.

"I'm not doing it!" Jeff yelled.

"Oh yes you are," Trish said.

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Not."

"Are."

"See you are," Trish smiled.

"What no you tricked me," Jeff said as he ran after her.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by another voice one he really didn't want to hear right now.

"What's this a lovers tiff?"

Jeff sighed, "Erm no Mr Bischoff we were on our way to class and Trish wasn't feeling well isn't that right Trish," Jeff looked at Trish.

"Oh yeah," Trish crossed her arms across her stomach and bent forward a little, "yeah real bad cramps you know that time of the month."

Both Jeff and Mr Bischoff pulled a face slightly at this comment then turned away form Trish and continued to talk to each other.

"How nice of you to see if she's okay."

"Yeah well that's me caring and…stuff," Jeff said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to take care of her in detention this afternoon," Mr Bischoff said sternly.

"What!" Jeff yelled his eyes wide.

"That's right you heard me both of you today after school…detention," Mr Bischoff said in the same unforgiving tone as always.

"Why me!" Trish stood straight and yelled.

"Oh I see you've had a miraculous recovery," Mr Bischoff smirked walking away.

The grey-haired man walked away quickly leaving Trish and Jeff alone in the hallway. Trish turned to Jeff and hit him in the arm.

"Nice job jackass."

"What that's supposed to mean I was on my way to class and _you_ stopped me. If you hadn't have done that then_ I_ wouldn't have detention _again,_" Jeff yelled annoyed raising his arms up and down by his side.

"Hey don't yell at me this is all your fault. If you hadn't have stopped me and started _whining_ then_ I_ wouldn't be in detention _again_," Trish yelled.

Jeff was silent as he sighed closing his eyes then opened them, "you know what I'm gonna go before I say something I really regret," Jeff turned on his heel and walked away.

Trish just stood there watching him walk away her face turning into a slight smirk.

* * *

"So it's just you two today is it?" Mrs Moolah asked sitting down looking at the two figures in front of her. 

Trish and Jeff nodded silently together and walked into the room where they were having detention again for the second time this week. Jeff walked to the back and took a seat at a desk near the window and was about to put his feet up on the other chair when Trish pulled it out from under them and sat down smiling at him.

"You know I'm sure there's laws against this type of thing," Jeff sighed.

"So things got a little heated between us before so I'm being the bigger person and am willing to let you apologize," Trish smiled cheerfully.

Jeff's head spun round, "me?"

"Yeah you," Trish smiled.

Jeff laughed, "erm let me think…no."

"Jeff we need to get along or we'll never get this plan done," Trish said her brown knotted,

Jeff laughed again, "I _don't_ want to do this stupid plan."

"The plan is not stupid and we are doing it," Trish said flatly ignoring the look she was getting off Jeff, "now first things first…"

"So are you going to follow me around permanently then?" Jeff cut her off.

"Pretty much yeah," Trish nodded cheerfully.

"Okay just do one thing for me please…stop being so damn cheerful you're like one of those robots in the Stepford Wives…seriously its creeping me out," Jeff pulled a face.

Trish frowned a little, "sorry if I'm a little happy not all of us walk round like our dog just died. It'd do you good to smile once in a while."

"I don't so smiling," Jeff said looking out the window.

"Sorry I forgot your all about dark and brooding," Trish said laughed.

Jeff furrowed his brow at Trish.

Rolling here eyes she spoke, "you go round in all black clothing being all mysterious and silent. You make a big deal about being different and you love the fact people think your weird…yet inside your just a little boy who never got enough love," Trish said in a mock baby voice as she pinched at his cheeks.

Jeff knocked her hand away and gave her a look as though she was completely insane as that's what he thought she was at the moment.

"Okay please don't ever do that again...now can we get on with your crazed revenge plot," Jeff sighed.

"Okay Mr Moody oh and it's not crazed its slightly psychotic," Trish grinned.

Jeff closed his eyes and sighed he knew this was going to be a very long hour indeed. Trish then proceeding to ignore Jeff and pulled a file out of her bag and opened it on the desk and pulled out a pink pen with fluff on the end and began to write at the top of a sheet of paper. **REVENGE PLOT. **Jeff peered over to see what she was doing and furrowed his brow.

"Trish you can't write that."

"Why not," Trish asked looking up over her shoulder.

"What if people see it?" Jeff said.

"So," Trish shrugged.

"Well you could at least think of a better name for it be imaginative," Jeff said shrugging he didn't want to appear too interested in it all.

"Well your so imaginative you think of one," Trish said with lips pursed.

Jeff sighed shaking his head if he'd learnt one thing today it was don't argue with the blonde he never seemed to win. Instead he just shrugged and Trish went back to writing.

Ten minutes later Trish sat back up and looked over at Jeff who had his eyes closed and was leaning against the window. Trish smiled a little thinking how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping which is why she did what she did next. Picking up her file she lifted it high and then dropped it back on to the table loudly. Jeff shot awake and looked round seeing Trish smirking he rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"So I've made a few guidelines for the plan," Trish grinned.

"Great I'm all ears," Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"I saw that," Trish said narrowing her eyes as she pulled her note pad in front of Jeff, "well look at it," Trish ordered him.

"Okay jeez…what am I looking at?" Jeff asked as he opened his eyes.

"I made a little plan for the next few days," Trish smiled proud of herself.

Jeff peered at the notebook on the desk and remained silent.

"So?" Trish asked.

"There's no way I'm going to a school football match," Jeff shrugged.

"Oh Jeff please John will be playing," Trish said enthusiastically.

"What do you plan on doing exactly there will be hundreds of people there?" Jeff raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh you know just some small things, hide his clothes, food dye in his boots, itching powder in his underwear, laxatives in his drink…" Trish said this as though it was completely normal.

"You sound like you've done this before," Jeff said smiling a little as he thought about John taking laxatives.

"Yeah well I spent three consecutive years at cheerleader camp, trust me those girls are bitches," Trish nodded.

Jeff couldn't help what he did next and found himself laughing to whish Trish was surprised a little.

"Was that a smile," Trish grinned, "see I knew it was in there somewhere," Trish said as she once again pinched at his cheeks.

"I made it pretty clear not to do that again," Jeff waved her hand off and turned so he was facing her he was silent then sighed, "so unfortunately it looks like I'm stuck helping you, sooooo I've made a few guidelines of my own," Jeff said nodding.

"Oh really this should be good," Trish grinned.

"Well first of all I like the way I look so don't be expecting to do any sort of a make over on me, second I'm not in anyway shape or form pretending to be your boyfriend to make John jealous, thirdly I need personal space," Jeff nodded as he was finished.

Trish was silent, "a make over I never thought about that."

"And your not going to so, I've seen enough of those sappy chick flicks to know it never works out," Jeff nodded.

"You watch chick flicks?" Trish grinned.

"Mickie used to watch them…back to my point _no_ make over," Jeff insisted.

"Jeez paranoid much," Trish laughed loudly.

"With you I have to be," Jeff said smirking.

"I'm choosing not to take that as an insult," Trish faked a smile.

Silence once again hit the pair as both remained silently thinking about the next few days and what exactly it was going to bring. Finally Trish looked over at Jeff.

"So the game tomorrow?" Trish asked.

"Not going," Jeff mumbled back.

"Yes you are. I'll pick you up and drive us there," Trish explained.

"Hey I thought you said your car was…ah heck never mind I shoulda' known," Jeff shrugged.

"Tonight you'll think of some ideas for Mickie okay then tell me tomorrow, we can spend Sunday planning the whole thing out, oh yeah since were spending time together you can help me with my Prom Queen campaign too just posters and…"

"Wha no way…you said nothing about a Prom campaign," Jeff shouted loudly.

"Jeffrey please just listen to me before you start with the negative attitude again," Trish sighed.

"I am not negative I am what's called realistic something you obviously know nothing about," Jeff said with a furrowed brow.

Trish pulled a face and mimicked Jeff, "your helping me…it's not much so don't worry."

Jeff stared at the unfazed blonde and sighed he realised this was his life for the next few weeks he resolved to just agree with her from now on. He didn't think his mind could take it if he didn't.

"How long for?" Jeff raised and eyebrow.

"A few weeks," Trish responded.

"What about the revenge plot how longs that?" Jeff asked.

"I guess till graduation maybe," Trish shrugged.

"You're just going to carry on doing small pranks on him for four weeks," Jeff asked confused, "won't it get…boring."

"Well I was thinking about that, I thought just little things for now until I decide on something final," Trish explained.

"Define final?" Jeff asked.

"You know something _big_ that will really embarrass him like he did to me," Trish sounded a little bitter.

"You're really pissed at him aren't you?" Jeff asked.

"He…he hurt me okay," Trish said her cheerful tone gone.

Jeff looked over at the blonde who was looking down at the desk quietly. He knew she was upset he almost felt sorry for her if she wasn't so crazy. Jeff smiled.

"I think we have some laxatives in the cupboard at home," Jeff said suddenly.

Trish looked up at him her smile returning, "now you're speaking my language."

The rest of detention went by pretty quickly with Jeff finally agreeing to help Trish he for some reason felt compelled to help her as he knew how upset she must have been as he was pretty hurt to by Mickie. They found themselves brain storming idea for John they didn't even get onto their idea for Mickie. Jeff was a little hesitant on getting revenge on Mickie as he didn't feel so scorned like Trish did.

* * *

Jeff sat silently waiting for the beep, "hey it's me again…erm I just wanted to talk but never mind…bye," Jeff hung up and sat back 

That had been the fourth time he had called Mickie in the last two days. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help it. Maybe he just liked the misery.

Looking back down at the sheet of paper in front of him he sighed. He needed to get at least one idea down before he went to bed. He needed something to show to Trish tomorrow. It was just difficult for him to think of things for Mickie, he didn't want to hurt her or embarrass her. Having had enough he stood up and stretched then stepped back from the desk.

As he did the phone began to ring loudly. Jeff pounced on it before it even let out another ring.

"Hello," Jeff said quickly.

"Why aren't you working?"

"Excuse me?" Jeff said confused..

The person sighed, "I said why aren't you working I know you've done nothing."

"Trish is that you?" Jeff asked a hint of let down in his voice.

"Don't sound so pleased to hear me I might get an ego," Trish joked.

"We both know that would never happen," Jeff said sarcastic.

"Jeff less sarcasm and more work and stay off the phone," Trish said.

"You called me," Jeff replied.

"No I mean the billions of other times," Trish sighed.

"Are you spying on me?" Jeff looked round his room.

"The window Jeff," Trish sighed.

Jeff stopped still and walked to his window and looked out. Sure enough the house over Trish was sat on her window ledge looking at him with her phone to her ear.

"You're spying on me," Jeff said shocked.

"Not all the time and well I knew you'd get nothing done," Trish shrugged, "you've spent the entire time on the phone."

"I can't believe you've been watching me," Jeff seemed stunned.

"Oh it's not like I've seen anything," Trish's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"Did you actually want something?" Jeff asked, "or are you just trying to annoy me outside of school as well?"

"Yes I need to tell you something important," Trish said.

"Can it wait I'm tired," Jeff said yawning.

"Well no," Trish said shaking her head.

"Trish," Jeff said seriously.

"Yeah," Trish responded.

"Goodbye," Jeff hung up the phone and closed his blinds waving.

Jeff then casually threw the phone to the ground and lay back on his bed yawning loudly. This had been a weird week for him and he knew it was probably going to get weirder. Jeff felt his eyes closing and himself drifting off to sleep when he was woken by a loud noise. Looking up he saw his bedroom door open and Trish come casually walking in. Jeff jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't just walk in here like that," Jeff said loudly.

"I knocked first," Trish said with her hands on her hips.

"I could have been naked or something," Jeff yelled.

"Jeff your window his right across from mine if I wanted to see you naked I could," Trish smirked.

Jeff eyes opened wide, "get out."

Trish rolled her eyes, "scared I'm gonna find your Playboy or something."

Jeff stood up and walked over to her, "what do you want?" he tried to ask calmly.

"I wanted to tell you something then you hung up which is way rude by the way," Trish said with eyes narrowed.

"Please will you leave I need my sanity for the rest of this plan," Jeff begged.

"Look I came to help you and to stop you from calling Mickie every ten seconds…talk about desperate," Trish said rolling her eyes.

"Firstly plotting revenge on your ex is exactly moving on is it and second it'snone of your business anyway," Jeff replied.

Trish nodded as she sat down at his desk and looked over at him for the first time she looked semi sane, "yesterday when I went home I spent two hours just calling John's cell and listening to his voicemail," Trish said sounding normal, "I understand what your going through Jeff which is why this plan is so perfect I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't think it would help."

Jeff looked at her and for the first time he actually listened and took in what she said, "fine you can stay but don't move or touch _anything_," Jeff said loudly.

Trish held her hands up, "like I would anyway your room is a dump."

"Hey I like it this way," Jeff said annoyed.

"Figures."

Jeff sighed and sat on his bed looking at Trish who was looking round his room with intrigued eyes. Finally she looked back at him.

"You wanted to tell me something," Jeff said.

"Oh yeah," Trish smiled and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: It took me forever to write this as I got major writers block and got side tracked with my other stories. But i'm back now with tonnes of ideas so expect updates soon i just love writing scenes with Trish and Jeff in all my stories.**

**Anyway keep the great reviews coming!**


	5. Behind These Hazel Eyes

_Chapter 5 – Behind These Hazel Eyes._

It was late Saturday afternoon and sun was still shinning brightly overhead in the sky by all accounts it was a perfect day for the game. Driving fast with the top down on her car Trish pushed her sunglasses up on to the top of her head as the wind zipped through her hair. Slowing down briefly as she manoeuvred into the school parking lot looking for a space.

"_Since u been gone…I can breathe for the first time_," Trish sang loudly and out of tune as she bobbed her head to the music.

Sat quietly in the passenger seat Jeff groaned as he slouched down, "please can you change the song."

Trish tutted as she rolled her eyes and brought the car to a holt then looked over at the less than impressed man next to her, "I like that song."

"It makes my brain hurt," Jeff sighed.

"And the crappy stuff you listen too doesn't," Trish scoffed. "Like that band…fall over boy."

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes, "_out_."

"Jeez no need to be rude this is my car," Trish shrugged as she opened the car door and stepped outside.

Jeff closed his eyes and sighed then ran a hand through his hair, "no I meant...never mind." With another long sigh he climbed out the car and walked round to the trunk where Trish was stood.

"Got the stuff?" she asked.

"It's in my pockets," Jeff nodded.

"Let me see," Trish said with her hands on her hips.

"I said it's in my pockets," Jeff sighed.

"I just want to see," Trish walked over her hand going towards Jeff's pockets of his oversized jeans.

"Get off!" Jeff said loudly as he stepped back.

"Okay Mr Angry I just wanted to see," Trish shrugged.

"Can't you just believe me for once?" Jeff said his brow furrowed.

"It's not that I just don't trust you that's all," Trish smiled sweetly as she patted him on the shoulder and turned around then began to walk. Jeff pulling a face then following her.

The school grounds were partially empty due to the fact that the game wasn't due to start for another hour but Trish had been adamant to arrive early as to make sure her plan worked. Only the occasional student could be seen as they made their way towards the sports department and the boy's locker rooms. Over on the sports field the team could be seen warming up which meant John had to be there so his belongings would also be there.

Finally stopping in the empty hallway outside boy's locker room Trish turned to Jeff who stopped abruptly running into her.

"Little warning next time," he said.

"Oh cheer up will you this will all be worth it soon," Trish nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff said as though he'd heard this speech a thousand times already.

"Okay so you go inside and I'll wait her okay," Trish said patting him on the back.

"Me why do I have to do it," Jeff said with a furrowed brow.

"Because duh it's the _boy's_ locker room and I'm a _girl_, I can't go in there," Trish shook her head.

"I bet that's never stopped you before has it," Jeff smirked.

"Now's not the time for jokes, just go please," Trish rolled her eyes as she pushed him towards the door.

Without a single protest Jeff made his way into the locker room silently closing the door behind him. Once he was inside he looked round to see if anyone was there, seeing nobody as it was empty he made his way over to the benches where he could see dozens of bags, jackets, clothing and other belongings all hung up. Sitting down next to them he began to look through the bags but couldn't find the one that belonged to John.

Jeff was quiet as he pondered his next move he considered going and asking Trish. Sighing to himself Jeff realised this was a bad idea from the start so changing his mind he stood up about to leave when he heard the door opening and the loud noise of the yelling and laughing.

Immediately he knew it must have been a member of the football team coming back for something. Quickly he walked away trying to dodge behind one of the lockers so he wouldn't be seen. Unlucky for him he walked straight into John.

"Hey watch where you're going retard," John yelled as he walked past him.

"My bad," Jeff said quietly as he tried to walk past.

"What did you say freak," John said as he pulled Jeff back towards him.

"Nothing just minding my own business," Jeff muttered.

"What do you think your doing in here anyway, this locker room is for men only," John said as he pushed him back into the lockers.

"Oh you know just taking a walk," Jeff shrugged.

John was quiet as he looked like he was going to say something until a brunette boy came walking into view, "hey Cena come on we gotta get back out there coach'll go crazy."

John let go of Jeff and walked to his bag getting a mouth guard out of the side pocket and then walked back past Jeff smirking.

"Jackass," John sneered as he walked past.

Jeff was quiet as he watched John walk past him and out the locker room. He bit down on his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes in thought. A small smirk crossed his lips as he turned to face the bags, he walked towards the one John had just used and unzipped it.

Pulling out a pair of Nike sneakers he smirked again as he pulled out two tiny bottles out of his pocket and unscrewed the lids. He sat silent as he poured the contents of one of the bottles into the left sneaker and the other into the right. He then swirled the liquid round until it had soaked in then he gently placed the footwear back and zipped up the bag.

"Jackass," Jeff smirked as he walked away to the outside.

Walking out he stopped as he couldn't see Trish anywhere turning to his left as he heard a noise he saw the blonde leaning round the corner motioning him to come towards her. Walking over he stopped in front of her.

"Did he see you?" Trish asked immediately.

"Er…no," Jeff shook his head.

"I was so worried when I saw him go in there," Trish said her eyes full of worry.

"No he didn't see me its okay," Jeff shook his head.

"Did you do it," Trish asked her eyes eager.

Jeff nodded, "both feet."

Trish screamed loudly with excitement as she flung her arms round Jeff hugging him tightly.

"Okay, okay," Jeff said laughing a little as he stepped back. "That did actually feel kinda good," he nodded.

"See I told you so," Trish pulled her tongue.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "you've been dieing to say that haven't you?"

"You know it," Trish nodded. "Now come on we got an hour before the game starts to plot for tonights after party, I'm thinking laxative in the drink..."

"No way…you said if I came to the game I didn't have to go to the lame after party," Jeff stopped walking and started shaking his head.

"I lied," Trish shrugged. "Besides we have to go to see if it worked or not," she shrugged again.

"Trish I'm not going," Jeff shook his head.

"Yes you are," Trish said undetermined.

"No I'm not."

"No your not."

"Yes I am…dammit!" Jeff said loudly. "You have to stop doing that."

"Oh my poor Jeffy so much to learn, the first thing is I always get my own way," Trish grinned as she linked her arm with his and continued to walk.

"Yeah I kinda got that about you weird huh?" Jeff said sarcastic.

Trish was silent as they walked then she spoke, "I just had a great idea...we could have code names?" she said excitedly.

Jeff rolled his eyes again, "I hate my life."

* * *

Three hours later the sun had set and the game had ended with the team losing as always. Trish was currently in her car with Jeff driving towards where the after party was being hosted by one of the jocks as his parents were away that weekend. 

Trish grinned as she turned up her stereo blasting more Kelly Clarkson and looked over at a quiet Jeff who seemed to be contemplating throwing himself out of the moving vehicle. Fortunate for him the car came to a holt and the music stopped abruptly.

"Oh thank God," Jeff said as he laid his head back.

Trish glanced over at him from where she was applying her lip gloss in the rear view mirror and smirked.

"Do we have to be here?" Jeff asked.

"Yes we do now come on," Trish smiled as she stepped out of the car and stood with her hands on her hips as she waited for Jeff to get out.

Slowly Jeff climbed out and shut the door then looked over at Trish who was smiling at him. Jeff just tried to ignore her as he walked round the to where she was standing waiting for him.

"Gosh cheer up will you, look we'll go in see if it worked then come back out like twenty mins tops kay," she smiled.

"Trish first thing you need to learn about _me_ is…I hate anything to do with school so I really don't want to be here, isn't it enough that I watched that horrendous thing that called a game but now I have to come to this after party, which by the way makes no sense seeing as they lost like they always do," Jeff said his nose scrunched up.

"You know you look kinda cute with your nose like that," Trish smiled.

"Don't change the subject," Jeff said.

"It's like a little button," Trish smiled as she pressed her finger to hsi nose.

"You're changing the subject," Jeff said again not amused.

"Oh come on it'll be fine," Trish rolled her eyes as she linked her arms in Jeff's and continued to walk.

The pair continued to walk together as they approached the large house where loud music and the sound of laughter could be heard. The door to the house was open and people could be seen coming in and out.

Trish smiled at Jeff as the pair made their way up the path stepping over some random guy who'd passed out on the lawn. Eventually they entered the house which looked even worse then the outside did, the floor was covered with pieces of squashed food and spilt drinks, broken ornaments lay everywhere and pictures hung lopsided on the walls. People were everywhere some talking, some dancing to the booming music and some just making out all over the sofa.

"Fun huh?" Jeff looked at Trish.

"Sometimes," Trish shrugged.

"Trish," a female voice called from somewhere nearby.

Trish looked up to see Dawn and some more of her friends making their ways towards her. She smiled as they approached where as they seemed a little confused at the company she had.

"Guys you know Jeff my neighbour," Trish smiled.

"Er yeah right your in my English lit class right," Dawn said trying to be polite.

"You hang round with that redheaded girl right," a blonde nodded.

"You mean Amy my step sister yeah I kinda do," Jeff nodded after rolling his eyes.

"Oh that's right you got dumped by Mickie," a redhead said nodding.

"Oh my god Christy that was mean," a smaller brunette laughed as the rest of the girls began to giggle.

"Erm we're gonna go get a drink, come on Jeff," Trish said pulling at his arm. She didn't want to spend much longer with her friends, she loved them all but they could be a bit dim sometimes.

Trish walked away with Jeff walking slowly behind her making disgruntled noises every time some drunk jock would bump into him. Finally they walked through into the kitchen where there wasn't many people, everyone seemed to be in the back garden in the pool.

"Are they really your friends," Jeff asked motioning to where some of Trish's friends were jumping into the pool fully dressed.

Trish shrugged, "aquintenances more like."

Jeff nodded, "so what now then?"

"Erm we find John," Trish said her brow furrowed. "I haven't seen him have you?"

"No I don't think so," Jeff shook his head.

Trish nodded as she walked out of the kitchen along with Jeff. She walked outside into the garden were most people were. All seemed to be having a good time ignoring the rule to never mix alcohol with swimming. Trish bit down on her lip as she scanned the crowd looking for her ex boyfriend but she couldn't see him anywhere.

Turning back round she headed into the house and checked the bathroom but nothing no John anywhere downstairs.

"Maybe he's gone home you know the feet thing," Jeff shrugged.

"Your kidding right John never leaves a party early," Trish shook her head.

"Well were could he be then?" Jeff asked.

Trish was silent then she looked up at Jeff her eyes narrowed as she thought about where he might be. Probably the same thing she and him used to do whenever there was a party. Not saying a word Trish turned on her heels and headed for the stairs stomping up them quickly. Jeff who looked slightly confused at the whole thing just ran up after her.

"What are you doing?" Jeff yelled as they reached the top of the stairs.

"That bastard!" Trish cursed under her breath.

"Who John, what's wrong?" Jeff asked following her.

Trish reached the first bedroom door flinging it open and seeing nothing tried the next one but nothing again. She stopped as Jeff grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"He's here I know…" she yelled then stopped and went quiet.

"What?" Jeff asked confused again.

"Shh…" she raised a finger to her mouth as she was silent. "Do you hear that?"

"No hear what I can't…"

Jeff went silent as the sound of a giggle coming from somewhere nearby filled his ears. He looked at Trish and now knew what her problem was he now understood what she was doing.

"Trish," Jeff said worried as he saw the anger in her eyes.

Trish didn't say anything as she walked over to another one of the door and flung it open. Instantly raising her hands to her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her she stepped back slightly as she felt uneasy on her legs. Jeff came walking up behind her and also stopped looking surprised.

"Trish what are you doing?" John yelled from the bed.

"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Trish screamed.

Trish quickly made her way over to the bed where John was currently laid on top of Candice who was only in her underwear. Trish grabbed at the brunette taking a hand full of hair in her hand and pulling Candice who was screaming forward onto the floor.

Before she could do anything else Jeff had grabbed Trish round the waist and pulled her backwards all the while she was struggling in his arms. The screaming had alerted the people downstairs and in matter of moments a crowd had formed and Dawn was also trying to hold Trish back. Soon enough Trish stopped and stood motionless as Candice scrambled for her clothes as the people gathered cheered and chanted 'chick fight' enthusiastically.

"It's not what it seems," John said quickly.

"Not what it seems she's my _best friend_! How could you! I trusted both of you!" Trish yelled tears stinging her eyes close to falling down.

Candice walked over but before she could say anything Dawn had walked in front of her, "you say nothing."

Trish wiped the tears away and turned on her heel and fled the room running down stairs away from the crowd and out the house. Jeff stood speechless for a few seconds unsure exactly what to say or to do. He knew one thing he needed to see if Trish was okay for some reason he now felt bad for the blonde, sure she might be a little neurotic but nobody deserved this.

He turned to walk away then looked back at John, "hey Jackass...nice feet." With that he walked away.

John who looked confused looked down at his feet his eyes opening wide as he was greeted with one bright red foot and one bright blue. He looked confused as he picked up his disregarded sneakers off the floor and looked at them. Sticking his fingers inside one and seeing the colour.

Dawn who was watching began to laugh as she took the sneaker off him and smelled it, "its food dye."

The crowd that had formed around the room had stopped cheering for a fight and were now laughing hysterically as John cursed under his breath and threw his sneakers across the room breaking a lamp.

* * *

Jeff exited the house and ran down the pathway in search of Trish whom he couldn't see anywhere. As he approached the car he saw the back of her head popping up from down at the front of the hood. Walking to the front of the car he saw she was sat on the floor leaning against the bumper. Black lines down her face from where her mascara had ran due to the tears that were currently streaming down her cheeks. Jeff unsure what to do exactly sat down next to her. 

"I trusted her," Trish whimpered.

Jeff nodded as he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders as Trish laid her head into his and continued to cry.

"I'm such an idiot," Trish sighed.

"Hey one thing your definitely not is an idiot, crazy sure but not an idiot," Jeff said nodding.

"How could he do this to me I was the perfect girlfriend," Trish whimpered as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

Jeff was quiet as he nodded slightly, "If it helps at allhe was an asshole and you could do so much better," Jeff said quietly. "And as for Candice now I don't want to spread rumours but from what I heard that girl will sleep with anything."

Trish giggled slightly, "it helps a little."

"Good," Jeff nodded.

"Take me home Jeff," Trish said looking up.

"Of course," he nodded as he got to his feet offering Trish a hand who stood up next to him. She then handed her keys over to him as he opened the passenger door for her and then closed it. He then climbed into the drivers side and started the engine then pulled out and began the journey home for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was a hard chapter to write but now we know why John dumped Trish, why Mickie dumped Jeff will also be revealed but a bit later. I promise the next update won't be so long away, well I'll try. 

Anyway thank you for all the great reviews, so don't forget!


End file.
